


A Bargain

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Niklaus Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert
Genre: F/M, Salvatore Bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena only wants one thing in life and she's willing to bargain with the devil to get it, but what happens when they fall in love? What happens when the Salvatore's start butting in to her happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short fluffy story. I enjoy typing Klaus as a bad guy but sometimes it's nice to see him in a different light. This story goes pretty fast so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy!

Elena sat in her car in front of the Mikaelson manor. What she was about to do would change everything that she has ever considered. Elena always wanted a child, but if she was going to get one, she sure as hell wouldn't ask Matt or adopt. She wanted one of her own flesh and blood. She got out of her car and made her way to the door, knocking once and waiting for the door to open. She half expected Rebekah to open it with a snide comment, but she didn't answer. Instead it was Klaus. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, doppelganger?" His British accent flourished. 

"I need to talk to you in private." She said to him. He chuckled and led her into the foyer where the fireplace warmed the room. 

"You may speak freely, my siblings are not home. They went back to New Orleans for.... A while." She took a deep breath.

"All my life, I have always wanted a child and I don't want to step into forever without one. Damon and Stefan are infertile and a pain in my ass when it comes to anything. I need something with no strings attached. She paused for a moment. "I want to make a deal with you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm game. What is it you want?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"If you were to... Give me a child.... Then I will do anything you want. If you want my blood or my loyalty, I don’t care. I only want a baby." He was taken aback by her words. Maybe this is the redemption that Elijah was talking about when he found out Haley's baby was indeed Tyler's? 

"I'll do it on two things." He said slowly. She looked at him. "One, you forgive me for everything I have done to harm you or your family... And two... You live with me your entire pregnancy. If people were to find out that you were pregnant with my child, they would stop at nothing to make sure you never give birth." She was shocked by his proposal, but she didn't take long to think it through.

"You do this for me, and I will forgive you. I will forget all that you have done and I will let you take care of and protect me until I give birth, but I'm gone after that." He nodded.

"Then we have a deal?" He asked.

"Deal."

"So how do you want to go about doing this?" He asked, half expecting her to ask if he had a baister.

"The old fashioned way. How all babies are made." She giggled. 

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night." 

"Why not now?" She asked. 

"Because even at my age, I realize that the night this sort of thing happens is supposed to be romantic and relaxing." She blushed. 

"Thank you." She never thought she’d say that to Klaus, but she did.

"No need to thank me." He showed her out and she left for home.

 

Elena had dressed beautiful for the occasion. She had dark blue skinny jeans on and a light blue flowy top that looked almost like flower petals. She wore small wedge heels that were easy to slip on and off and her hair was slightly curled. She was a vision when Klaus pulled up to her house and rang her doorbell. She let him in for a minute and went up stairs to find her purse for the night and a coat when she found Stefan sitting on her bed, waiting.

"I see you're all dressed up. What is the occasion?" He asked. She paused in front of him, trying to think up a good lie. 

"I'm.. Going clubbing tonight with the girls. I just wanted to look nice." she said to him. He smiled. 

"You always look beautiful." She bit her lip and sent mental signals to Klaus not to come up. 

"Thank you. I really should be going." She headed for the stairs and he grabbed her elbow lightly. 

"Elena. I need to talk to you. I want us to be together." She really didn't have time for this.

"Stefan, I know, but-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips. He sniffed her arm and then her waist where Klaus had put his arm around her when she led him inside. 

"Elena.. Get out of the house. Now!" She screamed as his face contorted into something like a beast and she ran down the stairs and straight into Klaus' arms.

"Let her go!" Stefan called. 

"Its not like that Stefan. He's here to help me." 

"With what?" He asked. Then he saw how Klaus was dressed, he looked just as jazzed up as she did. It was obvious that they were going out together tonight.

"I see now. I see perfectly how it is." His nostrils flared.

"No! Stefan." She put both hands on his face soothingly. "All he's doing is helping me with something. I can't tell you what it is, but I need you to trust me." He seemed to calm down at her touch.

"Okay. I trust you." She let out a sigh of relief and he was gone. 

"They don't know about our arrangement, do they?" Klaus asked. 

"It is none of their business." She stated. He shrugged it off and led her out the door to his car. 

"I thought that if I was going to help create this child, it might do some good to make it a pleasant experience for you." He pulled up to a fancy restaurant. They dined and conversed and by the end of the night, Elena felt as if she was talking with an actual person rather than a murderous hybrid. Soon enough, the dinner ended and he drove back to the manor and he carried her inside and up the stairs to his room. There were beautiful paintings all over and the bed was gigantic next the the one she had at her home. He gently laid her down on the mattress and started to worship her body. He started at her lips, kissing them softly and then down to her neck and her breasts he slowly peeled the clothing off of her and relished in the feel of her soft skin against his. When they were both naked, she spread her legs and he got in between them, not yet entering her though.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. She looked into his eyes with a burning want. 

"Yes. I'm sure." He looked into her eyes, searching for any resistance and when he found none, he slowly entered her, thus beginning their night of heated passionate sex.

 

It was a month later that Elena started to feel morning sickness and three months in, she was showing. She wasn't big enough for everyone to see, but unless you knew it was there, you wouldn't see it. 

"Elena. Do you have a problem moving to New Orleans?" She had shaken her head and to that, he told her in a week's time, they would be out of Mystic falls. That would give her enough time to pack some small momentoes and clothes and also say goodbye to the Salvatores. 

"okay. I'll say goodbye to them the day before we leave. It's better if it's a quick break and I don't know how they would react to the baby.." He understood. He drove her home and made sure she went inside before driving off. 

Inside, Elena grabbed a small box and packed the things she’d need to remind her of home. She called Jeremy and left a voicemail saying she was going traveling and he had free reign in the house when he comes back from college. 

Elena, on the last day of her life in Mystic Falls, went to the Salvatore residence. She let herself in and walked into the parlor where Damon was drowning himself in whiskey and bourbon. 

"Well hello, Elena. What brings you here?" He asked with a slur in his words. She didn’t bother sitting down. She knew that with Klaus in the car, she would be safe if they did anything drastic. 

"I'm here to say goodbye." She said firmly. Damon stared at her for a little while, taking in her words. Stefan walked in then too. 

"Goodbye?" He asked. 

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I don't want you to follow me. I need to be on my own."

"Elena." Damon got up. "You realize it's not safe out there for you? You could get killed." He tried to reason with her but she knew that she would be safe. She had an urge to put a hand on her bump, but her top concealed it just enough, she didn't want them to know. 

"I'll be fine Damon. I'll be with someone." He rushed at her before Stefan could stop him. She screamed as his hand grasped her neck. He was deadly when drunk.

"Klaus!" She yelled. He was there in seconds, throwing Damon off of her and pulling her behind him in a protective stance. 

"What the hell is this?" Stefan yelled. Then he noticed what Elena was doing. She had both her hands on her stomach and she was looking at Klaus with a worried look on her face while Klaus had his hand on top of hers. There was silence for a second before a new heartbeat came into play. Elena's heart drummed and behind it, another strong heartbeat. 

"Oh god.... Elena! What did he do to you?!" Stefan screamed at her. 

"Nothing she didn't ask of me, Rippah." Klaus replied. They lunged at them. 

"You even touch Elena or our child and I will end you where you stand." Klaus threatened. They looked at Elena with wide eyes.

"Elena, come over here. Get away from him." She shook her head.

"You’re going to take my baby away." She felt as though she was going to start sobbing. 

"No we won't. " Stefan said as Damon laughed.

"Yes we will. If she wants a child, why not adopt instead of having the demon spawn of Klaus'?"

"You don't have to like my decision, but it is MY decision." She said to them. Stefan tried to talk to her, but she dismissed him and turned to Klaus. 

"Take me away. Please." He nodded and blurred her to the car and drove away before the Salvatore's could follow. She was crying.

"Dont cry love, at least you know how they feel about you now."

"Yeah. They hate me." He shook his head but didn't say anything more. He drove to the airport and they were in New Orleans within a few hours. Rebekah was a little peeved to have Elena in the home, but she never really paid attention to her. She and Elijah hadn’t noticed that she was pregnant yet and Elena hid it pretty well until her fourth month came around and it was impossible. Klaus was being nice to her and was actually treating her like a human being and not just a blood donor from the past. It wasn’t long until she started to have feelings for him that were more passionate than just an established friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah paid a visit to Elena’s room one night to have a conversation with her while Klaus and his sister were out.

“Elena, I want to talk to you if you are feeling well enough.” He eyed her, she smiled and let him in her room. 

“What is it you wish to talk of, Elijah?” She asked.

“I know of your pregnancy, Elena and I keep wondering how it is that you came to be this way.” She looked away from him and put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

“I'm sure you don't need me to explain the logistics of making a child.” She looked at him again and he cracked a small smile.

“Why are you here with Niklaus? Why does he stay so close to you?” He asked. She smiled, but didn’t say a word. “Who is the father of your child, Elena?”

"Do you you really want to know?" She asked, smiling and rubbing her belly.

"I feel as though I must." She looked into his eyes.

"Let's just say you'll be a long distance uncle once the baby is born and I leave." His eyes widened.

"Why did you let Niklaus--?" She cut him off.

"I came to him and made a proposal. He accepted under two compromises. One would be my forgiveness and the other would be for me to let him take care of me and the baby until it's born and then I can leave with it." She looked down at her bulge.

"I gave him my forgiveness and a bit of company in order for a lifetime of happiness for myself." Elijah understood, but he saw something in her eyes.

"How do you feel about my brother?" She took a deep breath.

"I.... I have feelings for him. They grow each and every time I spend time with him and he shows affection towards the baby. I don't know how it will go, though if I decide to stay. I don't know how everything would play out." He knew she was cautious now, she had to think for two people and Elijah could tell she already loved the baby.

"Rebekah already knows you’re with child, she's been racking her brains for two weeks trying to figure out who the father is. Ever since Hayley's betrayal, there hasn't been a pregnant woman in the building for a while." she smiled.

"I imagine how mad she will be when she finds out."

"I assure you, you are family now and I protect family." She hugged him lightly.

"Thank you for understanding, Elijah."

"Anytime, Elena."

 

Rebekah made her way to Klaus' study and saw him painting a teddy bear with precise point.

"I know Elena is pregnant, Nik." He turned around to see her in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Dear sister, it was never a secret. She simply never brought it up."

"Why is she here, Nik? You don't drain her blood for hybrids and there's no curse to break, so what is it about this girl and her child that makes you almost like a different person?" He stared into her eyes for a second and she understood. "It's your child she's carrying.. Isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. She didn't say anything else, but walked out of the room. At that moment he decided to go see Elena in her room.

"May I come in, love?" He asked.

"Yes." She called back. He opened the door to see her trying to slip on a sun dress.

"How are you doing today?" He asked, walking up behind her and slowly zipping it up for her. His touch put some sort of electricity through them both. Her soft skin and his smooth hands. She turned around, their bodies so close together.

"I'm fine. The baby hasn't kicked yet though and I want to know if it's healthy."

"If you want, I can take you to the doctor later on.... If you wish me to accompany you into the office as well, I wouldn't mind." She smiled, blush rising in her cheeks.

"I would like that, Klaus. I really would." His face was close to her's with their lips almost touching.

"I've been thinking Klaus. Would you find it terribly inconvenient if I wanted to stay after the baby is born?" He blinked.

"I thought you'd want to leave. No strings attached and all."

"Every day that passes makes it harder for me not to love you. I care about you, Klaus and I want you to be in our baby's life." He kissed her then. She molded into his body as best she could around the baby bump in front of her.

"I love you Elena. I don't know how you did it, but you got through to me. You got under my skin." She smiled under his lips.

"I want our baby to love you as much as I do, Klaus."

"Call me Nik, sweetheart." She smiled at him.

Down stairs, Elijah listened in on his brother and Elena and grinned to himself. He was happy that Nik could find someone.

 

Elena laid on the table in the doctor's office, Klaus sat next to her in a chair holding her hand.

"Hello there. I'm doctor Stalk. I'll be taking your sonogram today." They both greeted him nicely and he sat down and started to surf her belly.

"Beautiful growth. You've been taking good care of her."

"Her?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. It's a girl." Elena grinned wide and laughed in small giggles.

"We're having a girl, Nik!" She called. He hugged her close and they continued to look at the pictures on the sonogram. Everything was perfect, their little girl was healthy. 

 

They brought home photos of the sonogram and Elijah was the first one to ask to see them.

"So, am I getting a niece or nephew, Niklaus?" He asked.

"It's a girl, Elijah!!!!" Elijah smiled.

"I'm going to have to find the perfect teddy bear for her." He said to them. Rebekah snorted and went up to her bedroom. Elena frowned and went to follow her.

"Don't." Klaus asked.

"She deserves to know that her niece is healthy." She said to him. He sighed and nodded for her to go and she went up stairs to Rebekah's room.

"May I come on?" She knocked and asked. The door opened and she walked in to see Rebekah sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her words were icy, but the tone just seemed sad.

"I thought you might want to know the baby is a girl and she's perfectly healthy." Elena said to her.

"Thanks for letting me know, now please show yourself out." Elena stood firm.

"Listen, I know we've had some bad time, but I don't understand how you could be so hostile when I'm carrying your niece. I'd think family would mean more. I've heard the whole speech about family a thousand times from your brothers, but I don't get how you never once think to say it. I want you in her life Rebekah. I want her to know her aunt and be able to go to her when I'm not up for whatever it is. Your self pity is one of your main flaws. I only wish you'd look passed it and move on. I'm sorry about what I did to Kol. You should know that." Elena turned to leave and left Rebekah sitting on her bed, thinking about everything Elena had said.

 

One week before her eighth month into the pregnancy, Klaus proposed to Elena.

"Elena.... After these months of getting to know you more and letting you see my good side. I have fallen deeply in love with you and I want to be in our child's life for all eternity. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He asked, getting down on one knee and producing a beautiful ring of diamond and white gold lines with beautiful blue stones. Elena teared up and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed, their baby kicking together with them as if to say she loved them. Their wedding took off after that, Rebekah never said a word to her as she made the arrangements. A week later, they said I do.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go out with Marcel and my sister to talk business. I'll be back soon. Okay?" He said to her while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll be here with Elijah. I'll see you later." He kissed her goodbye and took off. She walked out of the room and felt a weird pang in her stomach.

"Ow." She said, then it happened again and again. She started to realize that she might be going into labor and went to yell for Elijah when she heard crashing from the quarter. She heard yelling and growling and then silence. That is what scared her, she didn't hear Elijah. Her phone was in the other room and all she could do was stay as silent as possible, it was hard for her with the pain in her stomach getting stronger in longer periods of time. One was so bad that she yelled in agony. That was a mistake, she heard foot steps towards her door and when it opened, she couldn't help but scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus came home a couple hours later to find the house silent.

"Elena? Elijah?!" He called. Nothing. He walked into the room leading to the stairs to their room and saw a body laying on the ground.

"Elijah!" Rebekah called and ran towards him and pulled out the large dagger sticking out of his chest. Klaus went frantic and raced through the house looking for Elena, she had been gone for a while. He smelled another scent too, it was Damon Salvatore. He walked up to their room and saw the room disheveled and saw a wet spot on the ground. He went to it and inhaled.

"Where's Elena?" Rebekah asked, coming up the stairs.

"She's gone. I can smell Damon Salvatore all over the place." She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened and they both raced down the stairs to their brother who was just waking up.

"It was the elder Salvatore! I heard Elena cry out in pain upstairs and I went to go to her when he stabbed me with the dagger over the mantle place." He said. They all were worried. Rebekah listened to her brothers round up all the night walkers and assemble, but she had a better idea of where they might be. She remembered back when they were old friends and Damon had taken her to their house in the woods. 'The only place he'd ever trust to hide him', he'd said. She left and drove to the place. She sensed movement inside and decided to call Nik for backup before barging in.

"Ah!" Elena laid on a bed, she was still fully clothed but she felt the baby coming. Her hands were still tied up too.

"Elena?!" Stefan came in.

"Please... Untie me.. She begged.

"I can't do that."

"I'm having the baby Stefan! It's coming fast. I can't do it with my hands tied." He seemed to second guess himself before he came over and untied her from the posts. She shrugged out of her pants and waited for the next contraction.

"Let me help you." He said to her.

"You touch me or my baby and I'll kill you. You will not even lay a hand on my baby girl!" She seethed. She heard commotion downstairs and heard fighting. She tried to hear what was happening, but a contraction came and she pushed. There were three pushes when the pain became almost too much. She was fading in and out on consciousness, trying to deliver her baby alone. Stefan stared at her, unable to help. He knew what he had to do, for the sake of Elena, he would have to kill the spawn once it was born. It would be easy enough to take it from Elena when she was weak. 

 

Klaus and his siblings stormed the building with all their night walkers and Klaus decided to take care of Damon as Elijah and Rebekah raced to the sound of Elena's screams. They barged in to see Elena nearly passed out, trying to deliver the baby and Stefan posed for the attack. Elijah blurred to him and broke his neck while Rebekah went to Elena.

"Elena! Come on! You can do this!" She called to her. She was sweaty and incoherent.

"I can't.. Bekah..." She whispered. Elijah was there next to her.

"Come on Elena. We'll help you." He said. He sat her up a bit and rolled up his leaves to sit behind her and she grasped his hands hard while Rebekah was between her legs, telling her when to push.

"Come on, Elena! I can see her head! A few more times." She pushed again.

"What does her hair look like, Bekah?" She asked between pushes.

"Light brown curls. She's got a lot of hair for a baby." Rebekah smiled with Elena and she pushed again. Klaus came rushing in in time to see what was happening. He saw the younger Salvatore laying on the ground, he saw his sister between Elena's legs and his brother Elijah behind her, holding her hands while she pushed. He took another step, but was frozen when he heard a small little cry break the air. The baby had been born. The baby cried only once and then was silenced to coos as Rebekah cleaned her off.

"Here. Wrap her in this!" He told her and gave her his coat.

"Let me see her! Please..." Elena's weak voice sounded. Klaus walked over to her, laying in the pillows exhausted. Rebekah carried the small baby girl to her and laid her softly in her arms.

"There you go momma." She said. Elena smiled down at her little girls face, she was awake, her eyes open and searching for her.

"Hey baby. I'm here. Its mommy." Elena cooed to her baby.

"What should we name her?" Klaus asked.

"How about.... Mianna Rebekah Mikaelson?" She asked, looking at Rebekah as she did.

"Elena..." Rebekah said.

"Without you, I don't think I could have delivered her." Elena said to her. Rebekah was silent, she'd have to remember to thank Elena when she is stronger.

"I love it." Klaus said.

"Maybe we should get you and little Mia back home before the Salvatore's wake up. I'm going to have a strong word with them." Elijah said to them. Klaus nodded and picked his family up, taking them to the car and driving home. Elena couldn't make it up the stairs yet so he carried all of them to their bedroom. Mia cuddled herself in Klaus' coat.

"You love daddy's coat, don't you?" She cooed to the baby. He smiled as the baby yawned a little.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. He thought about letting her just hold her, but then he decided that it would be good to hold her.

"Come here baby." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, she suckled on her fist. Rebekah had brought in clothes for the baby and he clothed her and bathed her before swaddling her and giving back the baby to his wife.

"I think she's hungry." She said. He went to get up and grab formula when her hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me try to feed her." She said to him. He sat behind her and supported her as she had the baby latch onto her right breast.

"I love you, Nik..." She said to him.

"And I love you too, Elena." They stayed like that until Elena fell asleep and the baby started to sleep.

 

Epilogue:

Elena stared at the positive pregnancy test a year later and smiled. She had waited for this moment to happen again.

"Elena?" Klaus called, walking into their bedroom with Mia in his arms. She walked out and smiled.

"It looks like we might have to postpone my transition another year." She said to him.

"Why would that be?" He asked. She smiled and showed him the test.

"Because I'm pregnant, Nik." His eyes went wide and he smiled. He hugged her close and Mia giggled at their closeness.

"I'm so happy, Elena." They kissed and it was like forever had begun already, even if they'd have to wait another year before they could officially start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... That's it! I love the romantic ending. haha, Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave and comment and kudo if you liked it. No hate please:)


End file.
